High loft composite materials have long been known which are suitable for use as matting material. Many types have been developed, and the present invention is particularly directed to those of the type having a three dimensional open structure for providing high loft.
The present invention was particularly developed for its application to matting material comprising an open structure of interengaged continuous, coiled filaments of thermoplastic material. Such a structure provides a resilient, crush resistant and tough unitary open structure that is dimensionally stable. In some cases, the matting material is characterized further by having a higher density adjacent one flattened side thereof (a result of the mat making process), wherein coils of the filaments are spot-bonded to one another to provide the open dimensionally stable structure. This can be enhanced by applying a bonding resin to coat the filaments of the web. More preferably, the open web material is laminated (on its higher density flattened side) to a solid and/or porous flexible layer to provide an even more highly dimensionally stable laminate which is especially suitable for use as a floor covering.
Having a relatively soft feeling but resilient crush resistant open structure is desirable for use as such a floor matting because the openings are capable of trapping dirt and other small particles. Moreover, an open stable structure allows such a mat to be easily cleaned while permitting rapid drying. Moreover, the matting must be able to retain this open structure for a long enough time to provide a sufficient useful life. Mats in accordance with the above have been commercially available from Minnesota Mining and Manufacturing Company of St. Paul, Minn. as Nomad.TM. floor mats.
It has long been desirable to provide imaging to such a matting material. Basic imagery, such as single color emblems, logos, and the like, have been done in a limited number of ways. For example, attempts were made long ago to utilize surface printing techniques whereby a dye was applied onto the surface of the open loop structure described above. Examples of surface printing techniques that were attempted include silk-screen printing and sponge block dying. These attempts were highly unsuccessful in that the dyes migrated substantially into the web material and diffused within its structure to the point where the image sharpness was not acceptable.
Then, a more satisfactory solid color image was obtained by the use of pigmented coatings, such as vinyl inks or paints that were sprayed through a stencil, the stencil defining the desired image. However, the problem with such an imaged mat was that the image was not nearly as durable as the structural durability of the mat and wore off much more quickly than the mat wore out. Moreover, such coatings that were sprayed through the stencil substantially altered the characteristics of the mat itself in that portion to which the pigmented coating was applied. Specifically, the void volume of the open spaces was significantly decreased, thus taking away from the mat's ability to hold dirt and water and rendered the mat significantly heavier. The resiliency and feel of the mat in the printed areas were also degraded.
Another way of providing an image within this type of mat material was developed whereby mattings of different colors were combined in a predetermined pattern. Specifically, a web structure would be modified by cutting out a particular pattern or image (logo, emblem, etc.) from the web material and then inserting different color shaped web material within the cut out portions. These inserts would then be bonded in place. The result is a mat having solid color imaging without changing the character of the mat material. That is, as long as the inserts were of similar but different color material, the mat properties would remain substantially unchanged. The images obtainable are limited to relatively simple images that can be made by this method. The more significant disadvantage, however, lies in that the expense of producing such a mat is significantly higher, and generally in that the additional processing steps intensifies the entire process.
A similar manner of providing an image on such a matting material can also be accomplished by merely changing the appearance of the mat material in the shape of the specific desired image, but out of the same material. For example, a patterned heating element can be applied against the low density surface of the mat material in order to melt an image into the mat material. Although an image may be obtained, the mat characteristics in the treated region are significantly changed. Moreover, the image is not as distinct as one obtained by the use of different colors.
The present invention relates to the applicability of other imaging techniques that have heretofore not been acceptable for imaging on substrates having a significant three dimensional aspect, such as the above described matting material, which includes an open top surface and a significant void volume within the material structure. For example, ink jet printers and other air-brush multicolor spraying equipment have been developed on a large scale for providing images to large sheet-like materials. These ink jet and air-brush spraying apparatuses have heretofore been used in the imaging of substantially flat surfaces, and more particularly, to apply an image to a surface of the sheet material.
For example, a large ink jet printer has been available and is known as a SCITEX.TM. Outboard ink jet printer which is capable of printing on substrates up to about five feet in width. Currently, even larger ink jet printers are available from Nur Advanced Technologies Ltd. of Petach Tikva, Israel. Such machines are designed specifically for use to print materials such as paper, Tyvek.TM., PVC, vinyl, knit vinyl, Panaflex.TM., mesh PVC, cloth, canvas and other fabrics. In these suggested materials, a substantially even or flat surface is defined in each case, wherein the pigments are intended only to be applied at or near the surface to be imaged, or it is merely the intent to provide the image to only the surface feature (for example, in the case of a mesh or netting) where no lower structure is intended to be printed. Moreover, the materials suggested are not three dimensional structures in the sense of being open from the top surface and which include high void volumes within the thickness of the materials. These printing apparatuses have not been designed or suggested for use on a substantial three dimensional substrate.
Ink jet printers are also known to be used for providing imaging to carpeting. Carpeting is, however, very different from the three dimensional material suitable for use in accordance with the present invention. Carpeting, although it may provide a three dimensional surface (e.g. a sculpted surface), presents a rather closed surface. Thus, for printing, an image is provided to a substantially closed surface, whereby the image is made up of ink primarily applied to the surface (although possibly at more than one level), as opposed to ink applied within the depths of its structure.
Carpeting does not exhibit an open three dimensional structure having an open top surface and high void volume within the thickness of the material. Such an open three dimensional structure is important for use in accordance with the present invention as a matting material because of its dirt or particle hiding capability. An open top surface is important for the ability of the material to receive dirt particles. Moreover, the open high void volume of the material within its thickness is important because it gives the material the ability to receive, hold and obscure dirt particles therein. In other words, receiving the dirt particles is one important function, but the ability to hide dirt is highly desirable.
In fact, conventional knowledge suggests that an image can not be clearly provided on a substantial three dimensional open structure since the apparatuses are designed to apply the image at a specific planar surface. Further in this regard, these high tech printers require a digitized image (which can be provided in any number of ways). The image is broken down into the three or four colors to be applied in the case of a full color printing system and the colors are laid down in sequence based on the control of the apparatus in accordance with the color components making up the digitized image. The image itself is also broken down into pixels which become corresponding portions of the printed image on the large material to make up the printed image. For example, ink jet printers are known to apply a number of pixels per inch (10 or 20 is common), and a pixel itself comprises a matrix (e.g. seven by seven) of dots. Each pixel includes a portion of the stored overall image and corresponds to a similar but enlarged pixel to be defined on the substrate at a specific surface.